Sharp Shooter Love
by ButterNutBrit
Summary: You're the best outlaw there is in the wild west. And the sheriff is hot on your trail as a bounty hunter. Though you give him quick slips and tricks, will he ever be able to finally wrangle you in? Bounty Hunter!AmericaxOutlaw!Reader
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia, or any of its characters. Just the ideas and what I am writing.

***Pairing/Shipping:** Bounty Hunter!AmericaxOutlaw!Reader

Long Branch Saloon, located in Dodge City, Kansas. Famous for its many shoot-outs, altercations, gunfights and standoffs. A wild cattle town where shady people could feel at ease and have some excitement until they were turned in if caught.

You were among one of the shady characters who finally made it to safety, for a while at least. You had been hard on the run from a certain sheriff who would not get off your trail. How he kept finding you was a mystery. He seemed to think differently than most other men when you thought about it. But, you gave him the slip around and managed to wiggle free, hoping he was far away behind you lost somewhere.

While making a name for yourself in this wild western world, you had dressed as a man the whole time since you started becoming a bandit queen, or king in the eyes of men, so that no one would know you were a woman; acting as an outlaw. It would have been unlady like of you to be doing such bad things and dressed all elegantly now wouldn't it?

You strolled into town on your beautiful horse [horse name] and up to the Long Branch Saloon. You tied your horse's reigns to the post and were fixing to go in, until you saw a saloon girl come out for a minute with a man, and got a better idea. Instead of going there first, you untied your horse and led him to a nearby hotel that was right down the dusty street from the place and tied her to the post there.

You took one of the bags she was carrying and went inside to get a room. The man behind the counter looked at you with suspicion, but then shrugged it off since you weren't the first weird looking man to come into his establishment.

"What can I do for ya stranger?" He asked.

"One room for a few hours. Need some rest," you replied in short.

The man nodded and got a room key and handed it to you after you paid him. It wasn't that busy and a few rooms were taken. It's not like he'd really notice you when you left right?

You went upstairs to your room and locked the door behind you. After tossing your bag on the bed you quickly got out of those dirty clothes. What you had the bag was by no accident in acquiring for your essential needs when not robbing a bank or train and wanted to do something easier. What you had was a saloon girl attire. It was still gorgeous, surprisingly after all the trips you've made. Red and black, just like plenty of others with a headpiece that had a few red feathers sticking from it and a red ruby in the center. A chocker for your neck, and high heeled boots that you were a pro at in running in them. Since you had to make a few getaways in them before. And still, not a single run in your thigh high stockings either. You definitely were the best female out in the west.

After you got all dolled up, and looking in the mirror to see your beautiful self, you put your dirty men's clothing back in the sack and slowly headed back downstairs. The hotel worker from before, saw you and his mouth about dropped. He didn't ever remember seeing you enter and as you started out towards the door you looked back and blew him a wonderful kiss that made his heart stop and left him hanging.

"Silly man," you said to your horse. "Just like all the others." And hooked your bag back up to [horse's name]. "You stay here and mama'll be right back with more goodies for us 'kay?" [horse's name] just neighed at you and you started back towards the saloon.

While you walked that short distance, you noticed how plenty of people were staring at you. You were drop dead gorgeous and wanted them to look your way. And now, you were at the famous Long Branch Saloon dressed as a beautiful Saloon girl and started flirting with a men to get what you could out of them. Money, lavish gifts, you name it you practically got it. You were a beautiful sight to see with those sparking [E/C] eyes and that dazzling white pearly smile you had.

You were having a grand time. Men were arguing and fighting one another, some shots could be heard outside; which was a normal day there.

However, it was to be short lived, than usual, when you saw that dusty blonde haired sheriff who had almost bagged you back in Montana. You knew he was canvassing the place to see if he could pinpoint you out on the spot. But, with so many people, as it was extra crowded that night, it would take him a bit longer than usual. This time, he was starting to get a bit on your nerves at being able to track you down faster.

You were sitting in the far back corner with a few men when you saw him just in time before he could see you. "Well now gentlemen, I must excuse myself for a moment. I promise to be right back so you won't miss little ol' me now." You gave them a wink and tapped on man on the nose, making him smile more, as you got up and exited toward a back door that led outside so you could make a getaway.

Although you wanted to stay longer, and get more from the suckers, better safe than sorry. You hadn't outsmarted the other sheriffs and bounty hunters this long for no reason, and you weren't about to screw it up now.

Whatever small gifts you had gotten from the men, you put in your small purse and walked carefully back to the hotel. You kept looking back now and then, not seeing him follow you. So you sped up a bit and when you made it back to the hotel and quickly took your bag from your horse, again, and went in.

You gave a small sigh and noticed the man behind the counter was still there and gave you a worried look. You waved a hand at him. "It's nothing, just a bit tired sir."

"C-can I get you anything lil lady?" He asked earnestly.

"No thank you, I'm fine. Just going to take a little break is all from so much excitement." You smiled at him and went upstairs to your room. The man was curious about how you were there in the first place, but thought it best to not question such a reputable woman.

When you got up to your room, you thought you were going to have a heart attack. So many things were going through your head. How? Of all times he's never gotten this close to finding you this quick. Somebody's got to be snitching on you. And if and when you found out, that person is done for. But, he didn't see you leave the Saloon, nor did you see him trailing you to the hotel, so maybe, lady luck was on your side.

However, luck would not be on your side just yet. For your sheriff stalker was a bit slicker than you thought. After trailing you for a while, and learning your habits, and a few little snitches, he was able to look in certain spots you would most likely be in. Picking you out in the saloon was not that big of a problem for him like it normally would be.

Alfred waltzed into the hotel and gave a grin and a wink at the man behind the desk as he went up towards your room. Leaving the impression of you two going to do the dirty and left him curious to anything else.

He slowly and cautiously walked down the hall, listening to which room you might be in. When he heard some rustling noises and a soft voice, he knew it was you. He looked through the keyhole and saw that you were pacing back and forth mumbling to yourself and looking out of the window; which left your back facing him and the bed in the corner on the right. Leaving him plenty of room to grab you. He knew it'd be locked, so he quietly picked the lock and opened the door as quietly as he could. You could say he became a pro at this some time in his life.

Once he got in, he quietly shut the door and locked it back. At least the hinges weren't rusty and noises for once. Then he got up and just stood there. All smug and nonchalant with a grin on his face and a piece of wheat sticking out of his mouth and his arms folded. "Looks like I've finally caught you _. Finally out in the open, too, well, in a hotel room I should say."

You're eyes widen as far as they could and you spun around to see your stalker right there in your room. "How did you get in here?!"

"Had a key," he replied with that wide grin of his.

Well this was most definitely a first. You noticed he still had his sheriff badge on, but you knew he wouldn't reach for his pistols to shoot you. For he was one who wouldn't shoot a woman, no matter her social status. So that part didn't worry you and you tried to relax a little bit, but not get too comfortable either. He was still the enemy here.

"Well well. I didn't know sheriffs were allowed to get off their leash and leave their yards." You grinned and had a smug look on your face; pleased with how long it took him to finally catch up to you.

"Now who said I was still a sheriff if I followed you all the way out here lil miss?"

You gave him a quizzical look and pointed to his sheriffs badge. "That badge right there you lowly mutt. I'm not in your town, so you're out of your territory. Unless you marked it like the animal you are."

"There's another service that allows this "dog" to leave his hard and pursue a deviant criminal such as yourself." He still had that grin while you were quickly figuring it out.

You finally realized what he was referring to and decided to act all surprised. "Oh! Why that's right isn't it? You must've missed me so much that you became one of them there bounty hunters, yes?"

Alfred just looked at you, not enjoying that you were toying with him, even though he seemed to have the upper hand at the moment. You were the best female outlaw there is. Next to a few others who came before you of course, and he wanted to be the one to capture you.

"It's not fitting for a lady to be dressing as a man and committing such crimes." Alfred said as he stood between you and the doorway to freedom.

"Well now we have a problem kind sir."

Alfred raised an eyebrow at you. "And what's that lil miss?"

"Does it look like this lil ol innocent lady is dressed as a man?" You asked sweetly and batted your eyelashes at him.

He gave you a unimpressed look for being sarcastic. "You know what I meant. And, you're not acting very lady like like the others."

"So, for me to be considered a ladyI have to: be seen as a man's property, dress properly, never speak unless spoken to, get married and be submissive to my drunken and abusive husband who acts like the children he helped make, and stay pregnant in the kitchen while watching the other lil tykes run around and be obnoxious?" This is what annoyed you about society; their views on women.

Alfred just stood there stunned at what you just said.

You proceeded, noticing he was at sea. "Surprised? Pfff, of course. You're just like all the other men. You haven't the slightest idea of how hard it is to be a woman in society you pompous weed. And further more -." You were cut off short when you closed your eyes for a moment and the next thing you knew, your hands were pinned to the wall above your head, with Alfred pressed up against you in a way that made it hard for you to barely breath. Giving you a deviant grin that spread ear to ear with those enticing bright baby blues.

You snarled at him and he just leaned down towards your ear and whispered. "Looks like I caught you _." Feeling pleased with himself, he took a nice whiff of your scent. "That's some lovely perfume you use. Musta cost a pretty penny for it."

"Fool. And you're still between hay and grass lil gunslinger." You said cooly.

"Doesn't matter now does it? Seems I'm the one who's not pressed against the wall now am I?"

You pursed your lips and gave him a scowl. "Well see you seem to be forgetting something mister."

He raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be darlin?"

"Remember that saloon, back in Montana, where you thought you finally had me once and for all?"

He just stared at you.

"It wasn't called First Chance Saloon for no reason sweetheart. That was your first chance to wrangle me in and youuuuu blew it." You said teasingly. You knew that would put a hurting on his big ego for sure. "Oh! But let's not forget the Holy Moses Saloon either. That one was a trip for sure wasn't it? Even though it was the first place where you initially followed me to that would have you hot on my trail all the way to where we are now. "

His ego was feeling a bit bruised by now, but, after keeping in mind all the sneaky tricks you played, he remembered one he wouldn't forget again anytime soon, ever.

"Oh! That reminds me." He held both your hands over your head with one of his and slide the free hand down your thigh and quickly grabbed the small jeweled blade you had in the side of your boot. Looking back up to you and said, "can't be having an unfair fight now can we?"

Before you could question yourself on how he knew this stuff, he gave you a small opening when coming back up from bending down and you tried to kick him where it counted. Only to have failed and he held your hands the same way and you both practically swayed over to the bed where he fell on top of you where you really couldn't move, but now, he pinned both your hands in each of his and had that mischievous grin that only made your blood rise more in anger.

He chuckled. "Like I didn't see that one coming darlin'."

"Oh don't worry big boy, I've still got more than you know to turn this around. I'm not like all those other submissive slaves that you call women."

His grin grew wider and more creepy as he leaned his face right beside of yours where he could see you through the corner of his left eye and breathed deeply in your ear with a low and dark voice. "Darlin, if you were mine, and I was yours, I'd show you what it's supposed to be like as a woman who deserves the best."

Oh no, now he was doing it. Trying to make you break by acting like a silver tongued Casanova, but, you weren't that foolish like other women who's knees would turn to butter at the words of a snake charmer. However, in this case, you knew he was already thinking you would have at least two different reactions, and was betting he was prepared for both.

So what should you do now? Turn putty in his hands and then go at the first chance? No, that's the one you knew he was thinking you would do; he's not that stupid unfortunately. Struggle and fight? Though that's no use either. Then you thought of it, might as well give it a try.

His ear was right near your mouth so you breathed in and slowly exhaled as you said, "make me feel like the best woman ever? Is that right? Then tell me, Casanova, what would that entail?"

Alfred was a little unsure which way you were going with this, but figured he still had the upper hand and decided to continue and when his head went a bit closer to your ear, you had just enough room for your mouth to clamp onto his ear and bit the fire out it. Literally. He let out a scream of pain, not even expecting you to do something like that and let go of your hands and rolled off the bed holding onto his precious little ear and trying not to swear.

You had almost practically bit the bottom earlobe off so you knew he'd let both of your hands go. While he was in agonizing pain, you wasted no time in seizing the precious opportunity to quickly grab your bag and hastily unlock that door. You knew he'd be hot on your trail in a matter of seconds.

You ran into the lobby of the hotel and out the door and quickly put the bag on the horse and untied her. Alfred's heavy footsteps could be heard coming not far behind you and as you hopped on your horse and started to gallop away, you heard his gunfire go off, with a few loud words you couldn't make out, but knew he still wouldn't be able to shoot you even if he really wanted to. He might find a lot of sneaky ways to track you down and hold you, but shooting a woman was out of the question. No matter who she was.

And that was a close call. You could not believe how close he was to actually bagging you and taking you in to the slammer. You must admit, though, that he was the only law dog to ever get that close to capturing you. Sure, you may be like Calamity Jane, Belle Star and Annie Oakly, but, unlike them, you weren't going to be caught, ever.

You darted in and out of alleys and roads, trying to get away and hide in the now coming dusk. Since he was following you since the wide open west, you figured you'd head east for a bit. And why not? If he was going to wrangle you in, eventually, why not make the chase a bit more fun? Who knows, maybe you'll finally get the best of him and can find a place to feel at ease, but that's too simple, too easy.

With the sun starting to set on the horizon, you spurred your horse to gallop as fast as she could to get far away from Dodge City as possible; with the bounty hunter sheriff hot on your trail as well.

No man was ever going to catch you and bring you down like the regular women of society, and this cutie was no exception.

And this sheriff wasn't going to let a wildflower get away from him either.


	2. Chapter 2

***Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia, or any of its characters. Just the ideas and what I am writing.

***Pairing/Shipping: **Bounty Hunter!AmericaxOutlaw!Reader

Good ol' Southern Georgia. It had been almost a full year since you came to live here in this wonderful Southern land. You had gotten the sheriff off your trail and was now living with a wonderful family who took you in because you were down on your luck when you came to this place. You loved it here. The natural beauty enticed your eyes with its dogwoods and big oak trees.

For the first six months you were still on edge about the sheriff finding you. You were always watching your back and cautious to not get to close to anyone, even the family that you lived with. You had even changed your hair color and styled it different and the tanned complexion you had, from being in the western sun, was now fading. Leaving your skin close to a porcelain doll. But, after half a year, you started to get the feeling you had lost him and could now keep on with the new life you wanted. A clean slate to get away from your past.

You had done good, and helped out when needed. You even started gaining a southern accent as time went on and loved it. You became a Southern Belle. There were men who adored your beauty and tried to court you, but you still refused them. No man was going to have you. So enticing them was a bit fun, but you kept your distance. Everything was finally coming together and being perfect. Until one day, you saw someone you didn't want to.

You were walking on the sidewalk, towards the bakery when you saw _him_. You froze, but, remembering there were plenty of people around you, you kept your cool and stopped where you were, making it look like you were admiring something but really, you were watching him from afar. He was walking away from you down another street. Blondish hair, tanned skin and wearing a suite of all things! He looked like a normal person, and had different looking glasses. The man stopped for a moment and right as he turned around you high-tailed it out of there before he could see you.

Instead of going to the bakery, you just went home and paced your room with a panicking mind that was speeding faster than a freight train.

What do I do? What do I do? You kept thinking to yourself. If he's finally here then I'll have to leave! I love it here, and don't want to go, but, I can't let him find me or everyone will know my past. There was no denying it was him. But did he have to look like that in the open? Why wasn't he being sneaky and slick like before? To throw you off guard if you just happened to see him? No, this was something else. But what?

You kept thinking and for the next few days, you did not see him. You kept your eyes on everything and everyone. If you were going to see him, you wanted to catch him before he caught you. You kept in your mind that he did not know what you looked like now. But then again, he's not stupid, unfortunately.

You were at a salon one day, getting your hair done, and walked out of the place when you saw him again, on the other side of the street with talking to some other man. Your skin was already white from the lack of sun, but now it was even more pale, if that is possible. He hadn't even looked your way so you quickly turned your face and left, walking as fast as possible back to the house.

Once you got in your room, you started packing everything you could. That's it, you thought to yourself, I am leaving. I'm not going to take any more chances and have the opportunity to get caught. I'm saving myself the disgrace and the shame that would be brought on this kind family.

Nobody was at home so making a quick getaway wouldn't be hard. And, you had your own carriage to take you, since you had plenty of stuff to take and didn't want to go by train. Plus, you didn't really want to talk to anyone you knew going to the station, at the station and while on the train. It'll just make it more painful to leave. You did, however, leave a small note explaining why you were leaving. You just put that you were going to visit some friends up north and stay for a while, but would write when you got there and thanked them for their kindness.

Everything was packed and ready and you called for your driver. You lied to him about why you were leaving. You just told him you were going on a trip to visit the north and asked if he wouldn't mind taking you there. He, of course, would not turn your down and you all were on your way before the family came back from their picnic in the park. You still had your horse [horse's name], she was one of the two horses taking you to the state of Philadelphia.

You had been to that state before, and it just interested you. Your trip was actually a pleasant one. Though, you made sure he wasn't following you and kept the curtains covering the windows most of the time. You didn't travel at night though, in case some bandits were out. Not like they could outsmart you of course. You're the king! Well, queen as it were.

When you finally reached Philadelphia, you had already devised a plan on where to go and stay. You had been there before, and new that area very well. A friend of your parents had a small house that they visited on their vacation from out west, and you decided to take up residence at it. You had always kept the spare key with you, just in case you came back and needed a place to stay.

The carriage pulled up to the small house out in the suburbs and he retrieved your belongings while you went to unlock the door. When you walked in, it was all musty and you could tell it had been a while since anyone was there. Cobwebs hung in the corner tops and there was a musty old smell with it. This house definitely needed some good old fashion cleaning.

After what seemed like forever in getting the place spruced up, you could now call it home. You had an extra room for you driver, but he insisted on staying in the small shed outside. You both had made it into a livable space where he could have a room, kitchen and a small sitting area. He didn't feel right staying in the same house as you, especially since he didn't want to leave you here by yourself and go back down to Georgia. When you both settled down, you did write to that kind family about how you decided to stay up here since it was just so nice, but would visit them one day again.

You were still on the edge about that sheriff finding you. You eventually went out into public, but made sure to dress yourself as the locals did, to blend in, and not draw attention to yourself. Trying hard to not go into places where he might look for you and there was a small park not too far where you lived. So you ventured there a few times before getting comfortable with its beautiful scenery. You saw a few people painting there, the landscape that had fascinated their imaginations and sometimes stood and watched them a little distance away.

It had been a little over a year and you still haven't seen him around. Either he was keeping low and waiting to pounce, or he finally gave up and you were free to not live in paranoid city anymore.

However, that would soon be changed one day when you were at a local shop and decided to leave for the park.

It was early evening when you walked to your carriage and the driver smiled at you and opened the door. "Where shall I take you this time Miss?" He asked with a genuine old smile.

You returned his smile and replied, "The park seems like a wonderful place right now. Near the garden and pond."

"As you wish, Miss." He smiled as you climbed into the carriage and got yourself comfortable while he climbed on top and pulled the reigns to signal the horses to go.

You were finally in the clear. Your old past behind you, hopefully, and along with the paranoia that came with you when you were in Georgia and then when you moved up here. You still had enough wealth to keep you going without dependency on a man, and no little noisemakers disturbing you. You stared out of the carriage window and had a glow on your face. You loved seeing the cities in Philadelphia, and it's beautiful gardens. Seeing the people walk around enjoying the wide varieties of entertainment.

Your carriage briefly stopped at a crossing while you were lost in thought and looking down at your small black book in your hands. You smiled, remember what you had wrote in it to remind you of how far you've come to being on your own. No, it wasn't always the best of choices, but, you got out and on your own. An independent woman in a man's controlling world. However, you remembered the kind souls of those men who have helped you when you started your life over. But that sheriff still came back to haunt you, in your mind, even now. Even he was written in your little black book.

The carriage started again and you laid your head on the side of the window, still looking down and remembering all the kindness showed to you in the South and then up here in the North. Such kindness left you speechless. Just like it was in the old west. You sighed and let those thoughts pass when you decided to look out of the window and saw the park coming up into view. Your smile returned and the carriage started down a small path that led to the pond.

A few minutes later and the carriage came to a stop. You were so preoccupied looking out of the other side of the window, at the small pond, that you didn't notice your carriage door opening behind you. Right when you turned around to apologize and get out, you were against the window and still in your seat, pinned. But what you saw, you thought you were going to drop dead as your [eye color] eyes widened and the color of your skin drained to a pale pasty white.

He had an impish grin and piercing blue eyes that stared straight into your face and probably your soul. Words where caught in your throat so there was no yelling for help. Though, if it got out on what you had done a little over two years ago, who would stop him?

"Caught ya," he said in a low husky tone.

After what seemed like eternity, you tried to move your left arm, but then noticed he had handcuffed it to the inside railing, under the window, when you were too busy being in shock at seeing him. He had your right hand pinned under his arm, since there was no other place to cuff that, and, to make it more interesting.

He looked different. His attire at least did. He had black glasses and wore a black cowboy hat, as usual, but his clothing was entirely black, with the exception of his white buttoned up shirt. Then you noticed his left ear. You could make out a scar where it looked like it had been sewed back on or something.

"Don't worry lil Miss, I got that fixed before anything else," he said with a soft purr, figuring you would look to see if it was still there. "Couldn't have you pointing me out in a crowd now could I?"

Something was off. You could tell it. Was he trying the same thing again like back in Kansas? It seemed so, but at the same time, something else was different about him, you just couldn't point out what it was exactly. You guessed he wanted to keep that bottom earlobe as a memento of your _love_

"H-H-how did you...," you looked around, trying to figure out where your driver was. "Where is my driver?"

"Oh! That's a lovely little question!" He said with a glee. "I'm surprised you didn't notice earlier. It was when he stopped at a crossway and you just _happened_ to be looking down and lost in thought. Perfect timing right? Don't worry, he's fine. Off taking a break while we start where we left off back in Kansas." His lips curled into a deviant grin.

Was this guy for real? "So, you finally caught me. Going to drag me all the way back or to the nearest slammer?" You knew this would somehow be your outcome. Of all the outlaws in the world, of course you would have the worst luck because of this guy.

"What's that face for lil lady? Did I say I was going to take you in?" He said feeling a little hurt and his eyes looking pitiful.

Your glared at him. "Then what was with the _caught ya_, then? Hmm? "

He straightened back up, still holding you down. "Simple. I finally _caught ya_."

"...sooo, what now then? If you're not taking me in, then why are you here? Aren't you still a lapdog? Or a tumbleweed bounty hunter who's out on the prowl?"

He bent down so close to your face you could hear his heartbeat. "I _was_ them things, but now I'm not. I could ask you the same thing. A great outlaw who's come to be a friend of society. Tell me, what made you change your mind?"

"Why should I tell you? And more importantly, why should I trust you?"

"It's not like you have much of a choice dear," he said eyeing the handcuff with your dainty little hand in it that was attached to the carriage. "So, since we both have the time, why not start? Besides, it's _ladies_ first after all." Giving you a small wink.

You sighed. "Fine. Only if you take that cuff off and let me sit a bit more comfortably at least."

"No." He said flatly.

You looked at him funny. "Why not?"

"That cuff is for my protection against you...partly. You can fight me, bite me, kick me, whatever. But as long as you're cuffed to that, I know you won't be getting away. Unless you plan to drag the carriage back with you." He thought for a moment before continuing, "...which might be interesting to watch. Seeing how you tend to split faster than a bullet when you see me in your vicinity."

You didn't have to think about that to know he was right. Darn him, he's practically got you figured out. There's just no getting away from him.

You sighed once more. "Fine then." Unfortunately, you both stayed in your positions, you were in a more comfortable one than him, but he didn't seem to mind in the least. "...alright, I'll tell you, but only if you tell me your side too."

His face brightened up. "Deal!"

You told him your version of when you high tailed it out of Kansas and did your best to get him off your trail. How you managed to come across a very friendly family who let you stayed with them on their spacious property and you didn't have to work because you had enough to live off of, even though it was mostly stolen or from when you were working in the saloon's. But, you also told him about trying to change your life around and stop being an outlaw and that you just wanted your independence and freedom. Even though telling him about that was a bit of a hard part, since you were so rough and touch and uncaring at the time. And then why you came up to Philadelphia after seeing a lookalike of him down in Georgia. He, of course, got a laugh out of it.

"What's so funny?" You huffed.

"You! Getting all paranoid like that!"

"Th-that's not funny!"

"Sure it is. You deserved to be paranoid you lil law breaker." He gave you a smirk and pursed his lips into a Cheshire grin.

"Yeah, well, I told you mine so you tell me yours."

"Alright. Hmmm, lesse...". He thought a moment before continuing. He told you of how he wasn't too far behind you when you left, but decided to stay and get his ear fixed by a doctor. "You have no idea how much that hurt." He gave you a sour face.

"Yeah, well you deserved it you seducer."

He gasped. "Ah! You didn't have to bit my ear off!...literally."

"Haven't you ever heard the saying _love hurts_?" You gave him a pleased grin.

He made a pouting face at you. But, it was true apparently. "And _bites_...anyways," he continued and told you of how it was sewed back on and with some lovely pain medications, your _love_ affliction, as you so eloquently put it, he could continue to find you for a while.

You stopped him before he went on. "I'm curious though."

"About what?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Out of all the outlaw, bandits, thieves and what-have-you, why were you so bent on catching me? Me, out of ALL of them. And some were women too, mind you." You really wanted to know.

He waved it off despite your protest. "You wanted to know my story and I'm telling it to you, now shush please!" He tried to continue, but you weren't going to have it. No, you wanted to know why he was so bent on tracking you down like a hound dog.

He finally stopped trying to talk when he realized how relentless you were being. "You really want to know that badly?

"Yes!" you practically screamed in anger.

"Alright." He was completely calm and the next thing you knew he was kissing you. Not rough, but soft and tenderly. He pulled away and he saw the surprised look on your face. "Does that answer your question?"

You were completely silent, and a bit confused.

He continued, "At first I just wanted to capture you, like any other outlaw. And, you were so good at evading me, it just made the challenge a bit more exciting, frustrating at times, but exciting. I hadn't ever had someone get away from me before. But, the more I kept chasing you, the more I realized something."

You just looked at him.

"How much I started to have these strange feelings for you. I know I shouldn't have, considering I was a sheriff and you were just another outlaw. You're not the first rebel woman I've caught and brought in. But, what you said back in Kansas did have me thinking about what you said. It is true, how unfair women have it, but you're not completely right. There are good men out there who do care for their wives and their welfare. "

He inched in closer to you, nose to nose, and those sky blue eyes sparkling in the oncoming dusk. "Not all of us are bad Miss. And, even though I caught you, I'm not bound by any law to take you in anymore."

"And why is that?" You eyed him suspiciously.

"Because, if you had let me finish my story, you would've known why." He gave you a straight face and stuck his tongue out at you like a child would and continued. "After that hotel incident, I just decided enough was enough. I had lost your trail and I was beat down and tired, so I handed my badge in. They didn't like it, but I didn't give them my real reason. Though they figured it must've been your doing since I came back empty handed."

"Then why did you come back all this way just to find me?" Your heart was pounding. Did you really have that much of a spell on him?

"I told you, I started having feelings for you and, I wanted to come visit some friends that were over here."

"Friends?"

He gave you a quizzical look. "Yeah, met 'em out west when they were travelling around. They do a gun show and we started talkin' and they said they were taking a break for a while and invited me to come over. Especially since they heard about me quitting the law business. It just happened to be in around the area you were in when you were in Georgia."

You gave him a surprised look. "You saw me there?!"

He shrugged, and took his arms off you so you both could sit and relax a bit more comfortable. "Yeah, but, at the time, I didn't want to bother you. You looked so happy, and different. Aside from your new hair color and the style of it. I had heard that you were a Southern Belle and were staying with a family. Plus, I don't think it would've looked right to just waltz out into the street and greet you now would it?"

You sighed and laid your head back down on the window. "So then you followed me up here?"

"You could say that. But, I did stay there a while then came up here after visiting with them. Though, I guess since I'm not with the force anymore you could say I'm a un-certified stalker." He chuckled. "Was I on your mind that much?"

You blushed a little and retorted. "NO!...o-of course not." You couldn't look him in the face.

He leaned over grinning really big. "So, is that why you freak out when you saw my lookalike? Hmmmm?"

You just glared at him.

"I was walking by and saw him too. Though, he was okay, but I look much better. I must admit, it was cute seeing how you reacted. Then a few days later you packed your bags and booked it."

Oh, how cute. Now he was making fun of you and your paranoia that he instilled in you.

Alfred decided to uncuff your free hand, seeing as how you didn't seem to be ready to kill him or make an escape and put it back in one of his pockets. When you looked at him he said, "Well, I got your attention, and wanted to talk to you. Since we're practically done, I might as well take these with me...unless you need them?" He gave you a sly look.

Your face was a bit more flustered now, but, why not tease him back. "Only if I get to use those on you. Then leave you there for the other women to have."

He pouted. "Oh I see how you are. Well then, I know it seems silly of me to come all the way up here to basically confess my feelings. But, I just wanted to let you know, since I couldn't shake it from my mind and it really was bugging me. I honestly don't expect you to feel the same for me after these few years, especially what we've been through. So, have a pleasant life Miss."

You were thinking a mile a second at everything he just said. You could read people like a book and he was being honest! He gave up his badge and everything, all because of you and even after visiting his friends, he still came all the way up here to see you. He was the only man who had travelled so far for you just to let you know his feelings. No other man had done such. Then again, back then, you could've cared less. But now, since you both were different from a few years ago, something was kicking in your mind.

Before you knew it yourself, you had grabbed a hold of his left arm and pulled him back into the carriage and was kissing him. He about fell on you when you did that and used his other hand to hold onto the railing where your hand had been cuffed. He was the one who was shocked now.

When you were finished kissing him, your cheeks were red and you felt a bit embarrassed to admit how much he'd grown on you. You didn't want any man in your life and yet this one just wouldn't stop and leave you alone.

He looked at you bewildered. "Uhhh...what-". He was cut off by you.

"Th-there's your answer." You told him with your face looking away from his. You hated admitting it, especially to him, about your feelings. They just wouldn't go away. You had felt something for him for a while now, but you kept it hidden deep down from the surface. But it was just not going to let you get rid of it.

After a bit of awkward silence, he began to speak. "Soo...you feel the same?"

You nodded.

His face was a little pink itself by now. He hadn't expected you to feel the same at all. So this was new. "We-well then. What say we-," he was cut off again as you grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him closer to you so you could keep kissing him.

He figured this was how you were telling him your secrets so he returned the favor and wrapped his arms around you. Holding you gently and the heat between you was starting to rise. You knocked off his hat and started playing with his hair, driving him a bit wild as his hands were rubbing your back and gliding down to your waist. Then moving his kisses to your neck, where the top of your dress was occupying it.

You felt strange sensations come over you and your body was going completely crazy. This was not the time or place to be doing such a deviant act in this time period, even if it was practically nightfall by now. But, at the same time, you couldn't have cared less.

You finally pushed him away, both of you panting from the heated kisses from each other and he looked at you curiously. You held your hand up between you two. "I think we better stop before it causes us to go further...especially in public."

He realized what you were talking about and felt a bit embarrassed for even going that far himself. "I-...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to act like that. I just couldn't help myself after you..."

"I'm sorry too. I can't believe I'd behave like that myself. Me, of all people."

"I think I should go now. Before this gets too awkward." He straightened himself up and grabbed his hat.

"Wait," you said holding his arm.

He turned and looked at you.

"Mmm, I know this might sound strange but, how about you stay with me?"

He looked at you with a surprised expression. "R-really?!"

You nodded. "Yes, I mean...well, I know society might frown on it, but, well, you don't have a place to stay right?"

He did, but he wasn't going to tell you that. "N-no, not really."

You brightened up and smiled at him. "Well then it's settled! You're staying with me, and, you also owe me."

"For what?" He looked confused.

"You bribed my driver and I need to get home. So, get to it." You said with a grin.

"Oh...right." He laughed, realizing how slick you still were. "And where does madam live exactly?"

"You should know, since you stalk me wherever I go."

He smiled and nodded in agreement. He got out of the carriage and hopped on top and pulled the reigns and you both rode off to your small house.

When you both arrived, the porch light wasn't on and it was dark. The only light that shined was from the street light on the roads. Alfred climbed down and opened the carriage for you and offered you a hand. "Was the ride to your liking Miss?" He said imitating a coachman.

You smiled at him. "Why yes, yes it was Mr..." Oh boy, you didn't know his name. After all this time, you never thought to ask or get his name and felt so small for that.

He grinned. "Jones, my lady. Alfred Jones. But you may call me Alfred."

You smiled. "Alfred. Such a strange man you are."

You both walked up the stairs and onto the small porch. Nobody was around so he grabbed you by the waist and started kissing you again. You playfully hit him for doing that in public, but he wasn't about to let you go.

He whispered in your ear, "I hope you can remember by name well my love." He said slyly in the dark.

"And why is that my old dog of the law?" you asked curiously.

His grin grew wider and he opened the door and started to slowly pull you in.

"Because, you'll be screaming it later."


End file.
